There is a constant need in the pharmaceutical industry for improvements on formulations that enable enhanced healing or evaluations of clinical syndromes involving ulceration of epithelium, whether on mucosal surfaces or on epidermal surfaces. The primary improvement of previously reported agents is the use of specialized concentrations of functionalized carbohydrates and anti-irritants, preferably anti-inrritants of the group comprised of antacids, acid reducers, proton pump inhibitors and phytotherapeutical herbals, more preferably carboxylic acid type of antacids, most preferable oxalate, citrate, fumarate, succinate and malate. Functionalized carbohydrates include sucrose octasulfate and sucralfate.
Previously reported agents of U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,918, specifically Example 1 and Example 12 of that report, included sucrose octasulfate as the functionalized carbohydrates and was found in practice to have enhanced tissue adherence and coating when combined, as claimed in that report (claim 8 U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,918), with citrate. This observation was not limited to citrate but observed also with fumarate, succinate, malate, alpha-keto-gluturate, that is all Kreb's cycle acids (KCA).
In addition to this, combinations involving sucrose octasulfate or sucralfate formulated in accordance to Example 7 of the same report (U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,918) was noted to have unimpeded absorption of cimetidine, ranitidine, nizatidine and omeprazole from the gastrointestinal (GI) tract. Typically, when cimetidine, ranitidine, nizatidine or omeprazole are given with an antacid alone or given with sucralfate alone, the absorption of such compounds from the GI tract is diminished by 15-20% (Ref 24. J Clin Gastroenterl 12 Suppl 2: S54-63, 1990). However, in practice agents combined in accordance to Example 7 formulation of U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,918, showed no such dimunition of uptake, a novel characteristic, identified at that time and now claimed in this report.
Finally, combinations of sucrose octasulfate or sucralfate with KCA as formulated accordance to Example 8 formulation of U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,918 besides curing heartburn, also relieved nausea, vomiting and diarrhea in patients.